fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: The Dungeon Update
Minecraft: The Dungeon Update is a major update for Minecraft, and it is known as ''1.12. ''This update is based on a brand new dungeon for the Nether, but also features brand new items, blocks, and mobs. This update is being made by TheFireDragoon with permission from LegendaryIce for it to be after The Pushy Update. Blocks *Netherite Ore - Found only in Nether Dungeons, Netherite Ore has to be smelted in a Nether Furnace to become ingots - otherwise it just becomes Netherite. The player is required to get as much Netherite Ore as they can so they can prepare for the Nether Dungeon's boss. *Netherite Block - Crafted with 9 pieces of Netherite, Netherite Blocks have no purpose. They can be put in a crafting table to turn back to the Netherite. *Netherite Stairs - Crafted with Netherite in the shape of stairs, Netherite Stairs can be walked up and walked down. *Netherite Door - Crafted with Netherite in the shape of a door, Netherite Doors can be opened to walk through. *Nether Trapdoor - Found only at the entrances of the Nether Dungeons, Nether Trapdoors cannot be mined and require a Nether Key to open it. *Nether Furnace - Crafted with Netherite in the shape of a furnace. Mobs *Ghost - A transparent monster, Ghosts only appear in Ghost Campsites and Ghostlands. Once they spot a player, they will never stop chasing them. They have 16 Hearts, and can drop any kind of wooden or stone tool. They can also drop torches. Structures *Ghost Campsite - Ghost Campsites are haunted Campsites, inhabited by Ghosts. You can find no Bear Traps in Ghost Campsites, and it's possible to find Ghost Blocks in these Campsites. Dungeon *Nether Dungeon - Nether Dungeons are the main focus of the update. To enter, you'll have to find a trapdoor usually near lava. You'll have to use a Nether Key to actually unlock the trapdoor. Once you open it, you can enter the Nether Dungeon. It is made out of various materials, including Nether Bricks. There can only be three Nether Dungeons in the entire Nether. Each one features brand new mobs, exclusive loot, a boss, and amazing rewards. Biomes *Ghostlands - Ghostlands look like Mushroom Islands, but they are infact not. Once you enter one of th Ghostlands, you get Blindness. Ghosts can be found in Ghostlands, and Monsters spawn more often here. It is extremely rare to find any sort of animal in the Ghostlands. Besides that, you still can find Giant Mushrooms and the ground is the same. Items * Bandage - Crafted with , when right clicked with Bandages will heal you by one heart as well as cure Bleeding. They can take three uses before not working. * Netherite - Acquired by smelting Netherite Ore in a normal furnace, Netherite is only used for Netherite Blocks, Netherite Stairs, Netherite Doors, and a Nether Furnace. * Netherite Ingot - Acquired by smelting Netherite Ore in a Nether Furnace, Netherite Ingots can create Netherite Armor and Netherite Tools. * Netherite Tools - Netherite Tools include the Netherite Hoe, Netherite Pickaxe, Netherite Shovel, Netherite Sword, and Netherite Axe. Instead of using sticks to craft Netherite Tools, you have to use Emeralds. Food Potions * Blindness Potion - Causes Blindness. Can be transformed into a lingering potion and splash potion. Brewed with . * Saturation Potion - Causes Blindness. Can be transformed into a lingering potion and splash potion. Brewed with . Armor *Stone Armor - Stone Armor gives the same defense as Chainmail Armor, and essentially replaces it. It is crafted with Stone, instead of Cobblestone. *Netherite Armor - Netherite Armor gives five more defense than Diamond Armor, making the total defense 25. It is crafted with Netherite Ingots. Traps * There is now a new section of items in creative called Traps. * Bear Traps - Found in Campsites, they freeze the player/mobs for 3 seconds while dealing damage. They have a small chance to inflict Bleeding. * Lava Trap - Rarely found in Caves, a Lava Trap takes the form of Water but is actually Lava. While in your inventory, it looks like a bucket of water. * Spawner Trap - Rarely found in Dungeons, a Spawner Trap looks just like a Monster Spawner - but instead of it spawning Monsters, it'll explode once you go near it. It will not work until it has been in the world for atleast a minute. While in our inventory, it looks like a monster spawner. * Ghost Block - Crafted with any kind of block and one Invisibility Potion, a Ghost Block looks just like the Block, except you can walk through it. You can put any amount of the kind of block when crafting it to get that amount. They can also be found in Ghost Campsites. Potion Effects * Bleeding - Inflicted by Swords (10%) and Bear Traps (35%), they cause the mob or player to slowly lose health for a random amount of time (1-20 seconds.) Bleeding can be stopped automatically by using a Bandage. * Changes * You can deactivate and reactivate Monster Spawners using redstone. * Blindness can now be inflicted by Blindness Potions. * Saturation can be inflicted by Cake and Saturation Potions. * Campsites have a chance to be Ghost Campsites. * If you use that armor set's weapon while wearing the full set, it will deal one more heart of damage. Bug Fixes * It is no longer possible to push & pull Barriers, Tripwire, Redstone Dust, and several other blocks that should not be pushable or pullable. * Category:Updates Category:Minecraft (series)